


The Marauders Prophecy

by moosielou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Animagus, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosielou/pseuds/moosielou
Summary: When wolves howl together, two enemies shall bring a shift in power and depravity.





	1. Chapter 1

**OCTOBER 2ND**

Green, blue, yellow and red eyes glowed in the darkness of the forest, moving swiftly through the trees as they tred on the leaf-covered dirt. 

Finally they emerged into the grounds and the four stood on the edge of the forest. The snake uncurled itself from her friend’s leg and vanished into the grass, slithering away. 

“We’ll see her tomorrow, don’t worry,” the wolf assured the grey cat, watching as it stepped forward to chase the snake. The cat huffed and began to walk away herself, her tail swinging side to side. The wolf watched for a moment before turning to her friend.

“We should get back before someone realises we’re gone, or we bump into the boys again,” she said with a sigh. The brown bear looked back towards the trees, then back at the wolf, nodding in agreement.

The pair turned away from each other, back to back, and closed their eyes. Within seconds, Maeve felt her shoulders pulling up and her back stretching upwards. Bones cracking still, Maeve opened her eyes and took a deep breath, the cold air around them sharp and painful as it entered her lungs.

Once transformed, Maeve turned to Sophie and smiled at the Gryffindor. “The others should be at the castle by now,” she said, looking towards the building. Sophie nodded and linked hers and Maeve’s arms together, pulling the girl into step as they walked towards the castle.

☾

Symone swiftly transformed as she walked into her dormitory, her hair falling down her back. The Hufflepuff dormitory was quiet in the dead of night, the occasional snore from one of the students or creak of the floorboards from sleepwalkers ripping through the silence. This time, this void, gave Symone time to creep back into her dorm alone and in comfort. No longer did she worry about waking her dorm mates or being caught transforming back into her human form. Months in and she was finally happy with changing in her room and not in the stuffy bathrooms that smelt like next morning’s breakfast.

Symone quickly undressed from her robes and into her pyjamas, letting the fabric welcome her back into her human for. She slipped into bed and quickly fell asleep, dreams of the forest melting her mind.

☾

Aliya moaned softly as she stretched her back, relieved that nobody was awake in the Ravenclaw common room. Often times she found herself rushing to hide when a stray Ravenclaw would come through the door or down the stairs.

Finding herself alone for a brief moment, Aliya had changed back and stretched her back, a common thing for her to do when changing. Aliya had it worst out of the four, her body reacting badly after every change. One time after a change in the new days of her animagus form, Aliya didn’t stretch her back and limbs and couldn’t walk for a week. Of course the teachers became curious but Aliya was very wise and made sure she had an excuse. She wouldn’t let her mistake be the fall of the others. Not after the gruelling months it had taken them to get to that point.

☾

Sophie pushed open the portrait and froze at the sight of James Potter sat on the couch in front of the fire, joined by Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

“You’re in late,” sneered James, looking over at Sophie with a smirk. The boys turned to her and smirked, knowing they’d caught her by surprise.

“I had things to do,” Sophie replied snarkily, crossing her arms over her chest. “I assume you’re up late because you’re pathetic little boys with no imagination.”

“Yes of course we are,” scoffed James. He stood from the couch and glared at Sophie, trying to show he wasn’t scared of her. “You and the other girls need to be more careful out there. We saw Aliya go into the castle and nobody here owns a bloody snake.”

Sophie frowned. How did James even remember everyone’s animagus so clearly?

“We are careful,” Sophie retorted. “You’re even less careful than us; going into the whomping willow!”

“That’s because Dumbledore knows Remus can handle the tree!” James barked, forgetting about the sleeping students upstairs. Remus placed a hand on James’ arm and motioned upstairs, reminding James of the other children.

“It doesn’t matter whether Remus can handle it or not,” Sophie said. “You’re still careless and stupid.”

James stepped forward but Sophie was already walking past him and towards the girl's dormitory. 

“Remember you aren’t the only animals in those woods,” James called after her. “Be smarter next time.”

☾

Maeve sat on the couch in the Slytherin common room with her legs curled up beside her, a dimming green fire dancing in front of her. Often times, she found herself sat alone by the fire after a night in the forest. It was calming to be alone.

Maeve sat alone for some time before hearing the door open. In walked Severus Snape, one of the other Slytherin boys.

Maeve looked over at the boy. He had longer black hair, a miserable look on his face and roughed up robes from being jostled about by James Potter and his friends.

“Severus? Why are you out so late?” Maeve asked, sitting up. Severus looked over at her and paused in the middle of the common room. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn’t noticed Maeve.

“No reason,” he muttered. He looked down at his feet one before walking swiftly away, leaving Maeve to stare after the lonesome boy. Since first year, Maeve had always had a soft spot for Severus, often standing up for him against James and his friends. She deeply disliked James Potter, especially after what he had done to them the previous summer.

_ “What are you talking about?” yelled Maeve as she watched James pace around the room in the whomping willow. They had been having a normal conversation when James had interrupted to tell them that they couldn’t be friends anymore. _

_ “It’s too dangerous,” James replied bluntly, staring coldly at Maeve. Remus, Sirius and Peter all frowned at James. They all quite liked the girls’ company, especially when they weren’t fighting James for the spotlight. _

_ “Oh bullshit!” Maeve spat. She stood from the old chair in the room and stormed towards James. “Tell us why you really want to ditch us. Is it for that Gryffindor girl? Lily?” _

_ James tensed at the mention of Lily, her name causing his cheeks to flush. He stammered for a moment before looking up at Maeve with such hatred it scared her. _

_ “No,” he said. “It’s because you’re a filthy little Slytherin who had no business being our friend.” _

_ Maeve didn’t react at first; too dumbfounded at James’s response. Then she found herself on top of him, screaming and yelling about Merlin knows what, hitting him with her fists. The anger simply consumed her until he had left with a broken nose and aching ribs. Nobody had ever spoken about her house when they were together, all too forgetful about the divide. Then James had ruined it all, and for nothing. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapters are coming out so weirdly, my writing is all over the place

**3RD OCTOBER**  

Sophie, Maeve, Symone and Aliya all sat under a secluded tree in the field as a cold wind blew past them.

“Don’t you think it’s weird that Rita knows everything about everyone?” Aliya wondered out loud as she lay on her back, looking up at the misty grey clouds. The autumn leaves danced above Aliya as she stared, her mind running over Rita Skeeter’s awful gossiping talents.

“Yes, quite weird,” replied Sophie. As much as she did want to listen to Aliya, she was much more interested in reading up for Quidditch. Sophie was one of the best Quidditch players for Gryffindor, just after James. She’d spent years playing it at home with her father, so she was delighted to find she could play with other students.

Maeve looked out along the field when Severus was. Severus was often alone in the school, wandering its grounds absentmindedly. It saddened Maeve to see such a bright boy all alone with nobody caring after him. She cared for him deeply, but only from afar.

Aliya swiftly kicked Maeve after noticing her staring. “Would you stop staring for once!” she groaned after Maeve whipped around to glare at her. “Honestly, you chat about nobody cares for poor Snape, but you refuse to talk to the boy!”

Maeve glared at Aliya for a moment before standing to her feet angrily. “Well since you’ve made such a deal about it, I’ll go and talk to him right now!”

With that, Maeve stormed away from her friends and in the direction of poor Severus Snape who did not see her coming.

“She’s totally going to kill you,” Sophie laughed as she watched Maeve walk away. Aliya laughed along and then it died down. Nobody had noticed Symone sneaking away in the laughter.

 

“Severus, wait up!” Maeve called as she jogged after Severus. He turned around in shock, watching as Maeve ran after him. He wasn’t used to getting attention unless it was Potter and the merry men.

“I wanted to come and say hey,” Maeve informed Severus, flashing him a polite smile. Severus frowned slightly but didn’t tell her to leave. As much as he hated other students, Maeve was the exception. She had always been nice, always sticking up for him. She was a good person through and through.

“Well hello,” said Severus as the pair stood in awkward silence. Maeve shuffled around on her feet for a second before thinking of something.

“How about we walk together? Just spend some time together,” she offered shyly. For a slytherin, she sure wasn’t subtle. Severus looked at the girl and suddenly frowned, shocking Maeve.

“No.”

“No?”

“Go away, Hale. You’re probably just here to set me up for some prank with Potter,” Severus spat, showing his normal personality. “I saw you and your friends hanging out with his lot last summer, I know you’re friends.”

Maeve was silent before her face suddenly became an alarming shade of red. Severus’s eyes widened before Maeve exploded.

“If you think I would ever be friends with James fucking Potter then I greatly overestimated your intelligence!” she screamed at him, her finger pointing at his chest. Her whole body shook with anger as she yelled, the memories of the summer flooding back. “James Potter is a good for nothing prick and I hope to never see him again!”

With that, Maeve turned away from Severus and began to storm away but not before spotting James himself, standing a mere metres away from her and Severus with his mouth agape.

As Severus stood in shock, he watched whilst Aliya and Sophie ran past him, Sophie giving him a big shove as she passed him. Pretty much every student avoided Maeve as she stalked through the hallways, Sophie and Aliya trailing her. She was furious; furious at Severus for insinuating that she was part of a prank on him, and furious at James for ruining yet another friendship.

“Maeve, if you could just slow down!” Aliya begged, reaching out for her friend. Maeve spun around, startling her friends, and glared at them. 

“I’ve got Potions with Gryffindor, I’ll see you later,” she told them harshly. Before Aliya could say anything, Maeve had walked off towards the dungeons.

Aliya ran a hand through her hair and turned to Sophie. “Try talking to her for me would you?”

 

Symone grinned when she realised the others hadn’t noticed her slip away. She could finally go and see him. Symone ran through the grounds and towards the whomping willow as fast as she could, her heart racing as fast her feet.

She reached the base of the tree and before any branches could swing at her, she touched the root and it stilled, allowing for a safe entrance. Her cat-like movements were a bonus, her animagus helping her even in human form.

Symone slipped inside the tree and ventured inside, trying to keep dirt off her robes. She held her breath until she reached a door, noticing it slightly ajar already. He was here already the sneaky bugger.

“Knock knock,” Symone called playfully, biting her lip. A shuffle came from the room and a shadow of feet appeared under the door.

“Who’s there?” called a voice. Symone grinned before bursting through the door. The door flung open, Symone jumped into the room and looked around for Remus.

She gasped when she saw him, on the floor with his hand covering his nose, a pained expression on his face.

“Remus!” she cried, running to his aid. Remus rubbed his nose and laughed, looking up at Symone. Her eyes were wide with fear, scared that she’d hurt Remus.

“I’m fine Sym,” Remus reassured her, standing to his feet. Symone let out a sigh of relief and grinned at her boyfriend, brushing a piece of stray hair from her face.

“How has everyone been?” she asked as she jumped on the bed Dumbledore had given Remus so he could spend nights here after the full moon.

“James has been pretty much the same. Peter’s been a little sad since the split and Sirius will not shut up about Aliya,” Remus moaned as he joined Symone on the bed.

Symone laughed when she heard about Sirius. The boy had been so used to flirting with whoever he wanted and getting a reaction, that it completely shocked him when Aliya refused his advances. The poor lad had been stricken ever since.

“Well I’m glad James is fine again, those episodes were starting to worry me,” Symone said heavily.

Ever since James had told the girls they were no longer to be friends, he had gained a habit of lashing out at his friends for long periods of time. He’d snap at whoever tried to talk to him, and often found himself in detention because of it.

Remus sighed sadly and said, “Me too. It really threw him through a loop not to have you guys in the woods.”

Symone smiled sympathetically and laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. “I want to go into the woods with you again, I’d do anything to see you guys in your animal forms.”

When Remus tensed up against her, Symone realised had what she said. “Remus! You know I didn’t mean that. I just meant I want to spend the night with you guys again, as friends.”

Remus frowned but nodded, leaning over and hugging Symone tightly. “I know, Sym. I also know that as much as you’d like to see me in an animal form, I’d never allow you to see me like that.”

Symone sighed and nodded. She wouldn’t argue with Remus over his werewolf form, not after the first time.

_“It’s not a big deal, Remus!” Symone yelled in the whomping willow. The others watched nervously from the bed, curled up together as Remus and Symone yelled back and forth._

_“Do not say that!” Remus barked, stomping his foot against the floor._

_“Why bloody not! It’s not like you’d hurt me!”_

_Remus had had enough. He stormed forward, grabbed Symone and yanked her towards him so their faces were inches from each other. Aliya jumped up to stop him but Sirius quickly had a grip on her, holding her against his chest._

_“I don’t know what I’m capable of Symone. I could very well kill you if my werewolf wanted it bad enough. Don’t argue with me on this,” Remus growled, his eyes darker than Symone had ever seen. Fear shook her body as she stared into his eyes, the eyes of coldness and sadness._

_She ripped from Remus’s grasp and stumbled away from him. “When you learn that you do not speak to me like that, come and find me!” she yelled before walking away briskly._

_“Symone!” Remus and Sophie called in unison, Remus running after the blonde. Symone, however, had hidden away in the darkness of the whomping willow, watching as Remus ran after nothing. She didn’t see anybody until the next day at breakfast._

Symone looked at Remus and placed a hand on his face, fingers tentatively touching his scars. “I hope you will forgive me for that, I know how important it is to you that I stay safe,” she whispered, not wanting to ruin the peaceful energy.

Remus smiled and placed his hand over Symone’s. “I’d never let anything happen to you.”

 

Maeve ran her fingers through her hair repeatedly as she waited for class to fill up. She hated Potions with a passion, unlike other slytherins. She didn’t dislike the professor or anything, she just couldn’t do it.

As the other students piled into the classroom, Maeve shoved all her books to her side of the desk and turned to face Professor Slughorn, giving him her full attention in hopes of avoiding conversation.

“There you are,” sighed Sophie as she appeared in front of Maeve. She quickly placed down her books on the desk and began to sit down before someone grabbed her.

Severus tugged Sophie away from the desk and glared at her. “This is my desk,” he snarled. Across the room, James and Sirius jumped from their desk and drew their wands.

“Mister Potter! Mister Black!” yelled Professor Slughorn. Sophie gripped Severus and pushed him away, watching him topple into a desk behind him.

“I’ve got it James!” Sophie called across the classroom, but James wasn’t finished. He stalked across the classroom, Sirius behind him, and grabbed Severus by his robes.

“You do not dare touch any Gryffindor student like that or I’ll have your head!” he yelled at Severus.

“Mister Potter, you do not threaten students in my classroom!” yelled Professor Slughorn. As he made his way towards the group, Maeve hopped over her desk, grabbed James and pulled him close.

“You’d do best to go back to your seat, Potter,” she spat. James’s eyes widened in shock and quickly glared at Maeve.

“Miss Hale!” barked Professor Slughorn. Maeve didn’t respond and instead cast a silent spell. James flew across the classroom and in the process took Sirius with him, flying into the wall and landing in a heap on the floor.

“50 points from Slytherin and a detention Miss Hale,” Professor Slughorn yelled, grabbing Maeve and tugging her arm down.

“What the hell was that?” hissed Severus as he collected himself, turning to Maeve.

“Me. Saving your ass,” Maeve hissed back before stalking to her desk and sitting down.

James and Sirius pulled themselves off the floor and went back to their desks, glaring over at Maeve. They were furious with how she had reacted. They were protecting their own and they’d been punished? Sirius was definitely going to get her back.

Severus hovered for a moment as he and Sophie had a silent battle with who sat next to Maeve. Before Sophie could move, Severus was sat down, clutching the desk to show he wasn’t going to move.

Sophie grumbled and walked off to a desk nearby, glaring daggers in Severus.

“Right then,” sighed Professor Slughorn. He made his way to the front of the classroom and brought attention to himself, starting the class.

 

Maeve looked down at her cauldron in disappointment. Whilst everyone around her had began the next step in their potions, Maeve was still behind and visibly struggling.

Severus had noticed. In fact, he had made several secret efforts to help the girl along, to no avail. He sighed and placed down some ingredients on his desk before walking over to Maeve. 

“Let me help you,” Severus pleaded with her. She had been in an arrogant mood since the start of the lesson, ignoring all attempts that Severus made to talk to her or apologise.

“I don’t need your help. I can do this on my own, thank you very much,” she hissed, turning her back to Severus. He sighed and placed a hand on the desk firmly, making Maeve jump.

“If you insist on being arrogant, you might want to actually be good at potions,” he hissed in her ear.

Maeve spun around and had nearly punched Severus in the face when Professor Slughorn wandered over. Maeve quickly retreated to her cauldron and stood over it as Slughorn inspected the potions, grumbling his thoughts on what to improve and what had gone well.

After he had gone, Maeve had kicked Severus harshly and returned to her potion, determined to ignore him for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**4TH OCTOBER**

Aliya watched Maeve and Severus send each other dirty looks as she looked on from the Ravenclaw table, surrounded by books for their upcoming quiz in Muggle Studies. She wondered how they had enough time to argue when all she was worried about was classes and her grades. With a huff, Aliya turned to her books but not for long, as a loud and obnoxious individual invaded her space.

“Aliya, my best friend!” called Sirius Black as he walked over to Aliya and sat next to her.

Aliya sighed. “Yes Sirius?”

Sirius grinned and placed down a piece of paper in front of Aliya. “Would you do my homework for me?”

Back when the pair were friends, Sirius had gained a tendency to cheat/copy off Aliya when it came to their shared subjects.

“When will you ever learn to study and do your own work?” complained Aliya. She swiped her books off the table and into a bag she carried them in. Sirius just shrugged as he watched her, confused as to how many books she could fit in such a small bag.

“Please help me Ly!” Sirius begged once he noticed Aliya beginning to stand up. He grabbed her wrist and prevented her from leaving the table, holding her in place. “I’m going to fail without you.”

Aliya looked at Sirius and sighed sadly. It was true, Sirius did fall behind in some subjects. A little tutoring couldn’t hurt?

“Fine,” she said. “If you meet me in the library tonight at seven, I might be able to go over the work with you.”

At hearing this, Sirius’ face lit up and he let go of Aliya. Instead, he leapt to his own feet and hugged her in thanks. Aliya was shocked that Sirius would show her this much affection in the Great Hall with James watching. 

“I miss you.” Pause. “I miss all of you,” confessed Sirius as he held Aliya close to him. A sharp inhale from Aliya showed Sirius she hadn’t expected it. Nobody expected Sirius to miss a Ravenclaw. Not when he was the funny, bad grades guy.

Sirius pulled away from Aliya and frowned sadly. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Before Aliya could say anything, Sirius was gone; walking back to the Gryffindor table. Sighing, Aliya decided against overthinking the conversation and instead made her way to class.

 

Sophie plaited her hair as she and Mary MacDonald got ready for the day, in the common room. 

“I just hate him so much, such a horrible character,” complained Mary as the pair discussed Severus. Mary had always had it out for the boy, hating him ever since their first day when Severus had accidentally tripped her up.

“He’s a pain in the ass, that’s for sure,” Sophie grumbled as she checked her hair in the mirror. As Mary finished with her own hair, James, Sirius and Remus all came through the portrait.

“Wow ladies, awake so late?” Sirius joked. He ran his hands through his hair and winked at Mary, making the girl blush bright pink.

“No, we’re on our way to class actually,” Sophie informed them, glaring at James. He tensed at the sight of her and quickly disappeared up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, wishing to be as far away from Sophie as possible.

“What’s up with him?” Mary asked Sirius, looking back at the staircase. Sirius shrugged but looked over at Sophie, his eyes narrowing slightly. 

“Must be his time of the month,” Sophie muttered. She grabbed her bag off the couch, grabbed Mary and dragged her from the common room, escaping Sirius and Remus.

“James is never like that,” Mary wondered out loud. “I wonder what’s got him upset.”

Sophie sighed and made her way to her first class of the day, her mood changed dramatically. 

 

After lesson, Sophie made her way to the common room as fast as she could. She wasn’t going to admit that she was trying to see James, but she was trying to see James. The way he’d reacted that morning had been playing in her mind all lesson, and she couldn’t get him off her mind. She was worried that something was wrong, that maybe they’d found something in the woods.

She climbed through the portrait and she immediately spotted Remus and Peter, sat on the sofa with a book in Remus’s hands. Peter looked over his shoulder at Sophie and his eyes widened slightly. Sophie knew Peter was scared of her but she didn’t care about him. He was weird after all.

“What was wrong with James this morning?” Sophie asked Remus from behind him. Remus didn’t even bother to look at her as she closed his book and placed it down.

“And why would you care?” he asked nonchalantly. Sophie glared at the back of his head and walked around the common room to face him.

“Because I-,” she began then realised she couldn’t use the fact they were friends anymore. “Because I’m worried I’ll get the blame.”

Remus rolled his eyes and stood up, pushing Peter off his shoulder. “The blame? The blame about what Smith? You’re so selfish sometimes!” he spat.

Sophie’s eyes widened as Remus stormed towards her.

“Maybe if you just opened your eyes for once, you’d see James is upset over you!” he barked. Sophie didn’t say anything as he huffed and fled the common room, running to the boys’ dorm. Peter squeaked and quickly ran after him, yelling his name.

Sophie let out a shaky breath and slowly looked over at the boys’ dormitory staircase, swallowing thickly. One thing she was certain about; James was _not_ upset over her. Sophie gathered her thoughts and quickly left the common room to find the other girls and tell them of the encounter. Maybe they could make sense out of Remus.

 

Aliya sat in the library silently as she waited for Sirius to arrive. She had been waiting for the past ten minutes and Sirius was now officially late. Aliya sighed and looked behind her at the other students studying. A few tables down were a group of Ravenclaws, one girl looking at her with a scowl. Ever since Aliya had become friends with the girls and James's group, the Ravenclaws treated her like an outsider. She didn't care much but it stung sometimes when she had nowhere to sit in the Great Hall.

"Aliya!" called Sirius as he busted into the library. A wave of shushing rippled through the library and Sirius laughed. He walked over to the table and sat down in front of Aliya.

"You're late," she muttered, looking down at her book. Sirius frowned and yanked the book away. Aliya looked up at him with a glare and crossed her arms.

"I didn't want to be late," Sirius said. "James wanted to know where I was going so I had to make up an excuse."

Aliya rolled her eyes. "And excuse to be seen with me?" she scoffed. "James doesn't hate me; he hated Maeve and Sophie."

"Still," Sirius muttered. "I hate to be careful. I'm glad Sophie took the map otherwise I'd be dead."

Aliya's eyes widened as Sirius mentioned the map. "You know she has the map?" she asked shyly.

"We all know," Sirius said. "We figured it out pretty quickly. It's not like you guys are discreet when you use it."

Aliya blushed and Sirius smiled. He looked down at the book in front of him then back at Aliya. "A romance book? Really Ali?" he joked, and Aliya became redder.

She pulled the book from under Sirius and shoved it in her bag. "Oh shut up you," she scolded. "It's none of your business what I read; we're here for you."

Sirius nodded and Aliya pulled out some books to look through for the study lesson. As she riffled through the books to find which one to start with, Sirius watched her contently. He had a habit of watching Aliya whenever they were in the same room, even the guys had started to tease him about it. It wasn't a 'crush' thing, he just cared about her...right?

For the next hour, Sirius and Aliya studied together. Sirius had moved next to Aliya and every so often, found himself staring at her lips whilst she talked. He'd stare until she caught him and told him off for not focusing. Then he found himself moving closer to her when they read, their thighs touching as Aliya read out loud. The pair didn't mind being so close but both of them were hyper-aware of the fact that they were touching. Whilst Aliya tried to ignore it, Sirius enjoyed being to close. After months of wanting to be around Aliya, he had finally achieved that and didn't want to let it go. Aliya, on the other hand, whilst she enjoyed the contact, was always thinking of the fight and how the other would react to the pair being so close.

When the clock hit 8:30, Aliya closed the book and looked at Sirius. "I guess we're done," she said to him as she began to gather the books up to put back.

Sirius frowned as he scooped up some books as well. "I guess we are. I wouldn't mind studying with you again," he told Aliya. She looked at him with a shy smile and nodded slightly.

"I wouldn't mind it either," she said. She picked up the last book on the table and together they walked through the library and returned the books to their rightful place. Sirius was smiling inside the whole time; not only was he going to see Aliya again, he was going to get better grades for once!

Aliya and Sirius returned to their table, collected their bags and left the library together. They walked down the corridor before reaching the Ravenclaw common room. Sirius turned to Aliya and offered a small smile.

“I had fun tonight, and I actually got some work done,” he said as she stepped closer to the door. 

“I’m glad. Maybe you won't ever have to copy off me again,” Aliya joked. Sirius smiled and nodded. He looked at her longingly for a moment before shaking his head and stepping away.

“I guess I’ll see you whenever,” he said and Aliya nodded. The pair smiled at each other before Aliya whispered the password and disappeared through the door. Sirius didn’t move as he watched Aliya leave, his eyes glued to the door once it closed. He stayed standing in the corridor for a few minutes before he heard footsteps down the hall. He shook himself out of his gaze and quickly sped through the school to the Gryffindor common room, a large smile on his face.


End file.
